Guns for Hire
Guns for Hire (GFH) is the title given to companion characters that will travel with and assist the Junior Deputy in Far Cry 5 and the Security Captain in Far Cry New Dawn across Hope County. The equivalent terms Fangs for Hire, Robots for Hire '''and '''Fighters are used to refer to animal companions, robot companions and randomly generated companions, respectively. General Information The Deputy can retrieve the first Gun for Hire after completing the prequisite titular mission and rescuing a resistance member from the cult. At this point, the Deputy may select a Gun for Hire to follow and assist them. The Security Captain can retrieve the first Gun for Hire after completing the first chapter of the story, who is then recruitable afterwards. By default, the Deputy and the Security Captain can have only one Gun for Hire following at any time. However, after obtaining the Leadership Perk (obtainable after recruiting three specialist Guns for Hire), the Deputy may bring two. While in co-op however, the player may only use one. The Deputy and the Security Captain can command a Gun for Hire to attack a specific target or move to a location. If the Deputy or the Security Captain has not been seen by the enemy, the Gun for Hire will attempt to take an enemy out stealthfully. Otherwise, they will simply attack. A Gun for Hire will pilot a ship, helicopter, or plane if given the order, and will follow the Deputy and the Security Captain. Some craft will allow them to fly the Deputy or the Security Captain to a fast travel point, allowing the Deputy or the Security Captain to open fire with any weapons they might have. If a Gun for Hire has been severely injured, they will be unavailable for 20 minutes. A timer appears on their avatar in the menu. This timer ticks down while the game is paused, but not if the game is exited. They will be removed from the roster, and will need to be reassigned after the period of time elapses. The Leader perks can cut this time in half for each of the nine specialist Guns for Hire. Each of these costs 4 Perk Points. If not with the Deputy, they can be found hanging out at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. Fighters In addition to the nine unique specialists, the deputy may recruit up to three randomly-generated Hope County residents to fight with them. Their names, weapons, skills, and appearances are all procedurally generated. Unlike Specialists, they do not have avatars - only the icons of their primary weapons are used to identify them. When recruited, they are added to one of the three empty slots in the "Fighters" section below the "Specialists" grid on the "Roster" section of the in-game menu screen. Unlike Specialists, Fighters can be removed from your roster by selecting their icon and pressing the "F" key (on the PC). While the Fighters do have two skills like Specialists, they must unlock them by gaining kills (5 and 12 kills) on enemies first, and each skill is randomly chosen as they hit the kill threshold. Fighter Archetypes *'Melee' - Carries a melee weapon, such as a Baseball Bat, Pipe and shotgun . *'Soldier' - Carries Assault Rifles, such as an AR-C. *'Long Range' - Carries Bows or Sniper Rifles, such as the Compound Bow or an AR-CL. *'RPG' - Carries an RPG-7, with a machine pistol as a fall-back weapon. *'Heavy - '''Carries a '''Machine Gun', such as the M60 Fighter Perks The following is a complete list of perks that fighters can obtain. Some are limited by archetypes, such as the Brawler being the only one who can obtain Power Hitter, and Long Range can obtain Sharpshooter.Far Cry 5 Prima Guide, Page 16. Retrieved 2018 July 6. *'Veterinarian' - Will revive Fangs for Hire *'Back Up' - Will revive themselves when downed. *'Quick Recovery' - Will take less time to recover health. *'Field Surgeon' - Will fully revive your health when downed. *'Mechanic' - Will repair the vehicle you drive. *'Hoarder' - Will allow you to carry more ammo. *'Fortitude' - Will draw attention and take more damage. *'Herbalist' - Will grab plant life when not in combat. *'Vulture' - Will find extra stuff when looting a body. *'Intimidator' - Will lay down fire that scares the enemy. *'Power Hitter' - Melee attacks might send enemies flying. *'Hot Buckshot' - Shotgun blasts might start a fire. *'Spotter' - Will tag enemies at the start of combat. *'Thick Skin' - Will be more resilient to damage. *'No Tracks' - Will make you untrackable in tall grass. *'Sharpshooter' - Will snipe less often but be deadlier. *'Recycler' - Will hand over recovered ammo after some kills. Specialists The Specialist companions have their own unique skills, which are unlocked as soon as the companion is available. Far Cry 5 *Boomer - A dog from Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm, Boomer is a scout who can pinpoint enemy locations and sometimes steal weapons. Unless Boomer is attacking or the player is seen, Boomer also does not provoke enemy aggression. *Nick Rye - A cropdusting pilot, husband to Kim Rye, and the owner-operator of Rye & Sons Aviation, who lives near Fall's End. Nick can strafe or drop bombs on enemies. He can also be commanded to land, where he uses an AR-C. *Grace Armstrong - A veteran sniper and former Olympian, Grace uses an AR-CL to great effect. Her shots can cause enemies to panic and flee, and her laser sight is a distinct green instead of the usual red. *Cheeseburger - Former star of the F.A.N.G. Center, Cheeseburger is a domesticated grizzly bear who attracts enemy attention away from the player, and can rip foes to shreds by exercising his Right to Bear Arms. *Hurk Drubman Jr. - Adelaide's son who wields a rocket launcher. He may be a few bullets short of a mag, but his RAT4 can lock onto vehicles. *Jess Black - Dutch's niece, who wields a Compound Bow with normal or incendiary arrows. Having spent so much time in the wild, animals see her as one of her own, and she is able to remain unspotted with ease. *Peaches - A mountain lion owned by Miss Mable, Peaches is a stealthy opponent who is invisible in tall grass. Peaches' has the ability to perform "ninja" takedowns that are silent - even in open combat. *Sharky Boshaw - Hurk's firebug cousin who wields a flamethrower and M133 loaded exclusively with incendiary shotshell. Given the latter weapon is being used, Sharky's shots all have the potential to make enemies catch fire. He's also nearly impervious to fire, being run over by cars, and explosions. *Adelaide Drubman - A local realtor who owns the Drubman Marina. By default, she will pilot her personal helicopter, Tulip, but she can also land and use an AR-C with extended magazines. Far Cry New Dawn * Carmina Rye - The daughter of Nick and Kim Rye and the goddaughter of The Junior Deputy. Carmina uses an AR-C assault rifle, and her perks are Vehicle, Dynamite, and Make it a Triple. Her class is the Assaulter. * Nana - One of the last grannies of Hope County, Nana is a crack shot with a sharp wit. Nana uses a Rusty SVD sniper rifle. Her perks are Silencer, Smoke Monster, and Piercing Gaze. Her class is the Sniper. Nana is considered the successor to Grace Armstrong. * Jerome Jeffries - The former pastor of Fall's End. Jerome uses a Rusty M133 shotgun, and his perks are Vehicle, Holy Fire, and Blessed Bullets. His class is the Berserker. * Timber - A mutated stray dog, who lived his best life in Hope County before being caught by the Highwaymen and sent to their makeshift butcher shop. His perks are Retriever, Pointer, and Guard Dog. His class is the Scout. Timber is considered the successor to Boomer, who passed away prior to the events of Far Cry New Dawn. * Horatio - A mutated boar whose family was killed by the Highwaymen. His perks are Shield Break, Pig's Endurance, and Porcine Furry. His class is the Tank. Horatio is considered the successor to Cheeseburger. * Hurk Drubman Jr. - Hurk returns as a Gun for Hire, now the husband to Gina Guerra and the father to Blade Drubman. Hurk once again wields his RAT4 rocket launcher, and his perks are Vehicle, Fast Hands, and Heat Seeker. His class is the RPG. * The Judge - The new identity of The Junior Deputy, having succumbed to their guilt after the events of the nuclear holocaust. Now fiercely loyal to Joseph Seed, they became New Eden's silent protector. The Judge uses a bow and arrow, and their perks are Stealth, Feral Friendly, and Harsh Judgement. Their class is the Hunter. The Judge is considered the successor to Jess Black, in terms of abilities and skills. * Gina Guerra - A former Highwaymen enforcer looking to get out of the bandit life, Gina is a stone cold badass who doesn’t suffer fools, but now finds herself stuck with two fools and a baby. She is the wife of Hurk, and the mother to Blade Drubman. Gina uses a Rusty M60 LMG, and her perks are Vehicle, Who's Counting, and Overload. Her class is the Heavy Gunner. DLC Characters In Hours of Darkness, Cowboy starts out with no one, but may obtain three partners: Kyan "Joker" Chavez (a soldier), Cayson "Moses" Walker (a heavy) or Yandel "Yokel" Boyd (a sniper). Unlike a normal Gun for Hire, they will permanently die if they lose all of their health and are not revived. They will still assist Cowboy if he is knocked down. By default, Cowboy can travel with two of them as soon as he is able. In Lost on Mars, Nick Rye has only one companion, Brobot, who can be obtained after completing a story mission. Brobot is called a "Robot for Hire", but he is functionally identical to a Gun for Hire, except for the fact that he will not be temporarily unavailable if not revived. Brobot will also not revive Nick if Nick is knocked down. Gallery Far Cry 5 Fc5 boomer roster.png|"The Good Boy", Boomer Fc5 nickrye roster.png|"The King of the Skies", Nick Rye FC 5 GraceRoster.png|"The Sharp-Shooting Hero", Grace Armstrong Fc5 cheeseburger roster.png|"The Fearsome Grizzly", Cheeseburger FC5 Hurk Roster.png|"Just Dangerously Stupid", Hurk Drubman, Jr. Fc5 jess black roster crop.jpg|"The Master Huntress", Jess Black Fc5 peaches roster.png|"The Feline Powerhouse", Peaches Fc5 sharkyboshaw roster.png|"The Pyrotechnics Phenom", Sharky Boshaw Fc5 adelaidedrubman roster.png|"The Chopper Queen", Adelaide Drubman Far Cry 5 - Hank Hopper - Gun for Hire.png|An example of a randomly-generated Fighter Far Cry New Dawn Trivia *When paired with a Specialist companion, Fighters will respond to the Specialists' random conversation quips and lines by addressing them by their names, although swapping out names for generic male/female responses depending on the target of conversation in certain circumstances. **For example, when Jess Black claims that real killers use bows, a Fighters may respond with, "You don't have to convince me, Jess." **Specialists will also occasionally do this if two are active at once. For example, Jess will often tell Hurk to shut up, and Hurk will occasionally mention how Jess scares him. **As Fighters are randomly generated, they will respond to other fighters and NPCs with gender-specific pronouns (sir, ma'am), instead of the names the NPCs may have. *Specialists also have scripted conversations with one another. Sharky and Hurk, for example, will talk about things such as vacationing in Florida. Jess will ask Hurk what his experiences out of the country were like (e.g. the Rook Islands and Kyrat), to which he'll respond that every country really has a similar problem with despotism when boiled down. *Fighters can be given a perk that performs similar to Boomer's Pointer perk, which will spot enemies when the fighter enters combat. *When farming Fighters to attempt to obtain certain desired skills, assaulting Outposts to gain kills, and using the Reload Last Checkpoint feature will reset the skills the fighters will be given, as the skill is randomly chosen when the kill count is reached. *The Hoarder trait does not stack; i.e., when using two fighters, the bonus will only be given once, and not twice. **The Hoarder trait does not affect special ammo, such as incendiary shotgun shells, or armor-piercing ammo. *The player can have up to 12 Guns for Hire (3 Guns for Hire+9 Specialists). This may be a reference to Jesus' 12 disciples, considering the biblical theme of the game. References